charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Engaged and Confused
Engaged and Confused is the 16th episode of the eighth season and the 172nd overall episode of Charmed. Summary Paige and Henry's cold feet put their engagement in jeopardy. Meanwhile, a demon kidnaps Christy in order to lure the Charmed Ones into attacking the Triad and prevent them from taking over the Underworld. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins Guest Stars *Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell *Larry Cedar as Xar *J.D. Cullum as Demon *Leland Crooke as Candor *Steven J. Oliver as Asmodeus *Søren Oliver as Baliel *Marnette Patterson as Christy Jenkins *Victor Webster as Coop Co-Stars *Brien Perry as Ciril *Gloria Grant as Minister *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell Uncredited *Unknown actor as Chris Halliwell Magical Notes Book of Shadows *''To Call a Lost Witch:'' Used by Billie to summon Christy back to her. Potions *'Enhancing Potion:' Billie worked on this potion to strengthen the To Call a Lost Witch spell. Powers *'Teleportation:' One of Xar's minions teleported in burning in Xar's lair. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by Christy to set her food on fire and to burn the rope around her hands. She also set Ciril on fire. She also set Takar on fire while focusing her power to break a crystal cage. *'Telepathy:' Used by Christy to hear Xar's minions' thoughts, revealing them to be demons. She also used it to contact the Triad. *'Fireballs:' Used by Ciril to attack Piper, Paige, Billie and Christy. Candor vanquished Xar with a fireball. The Triad later used fireballs to attack the Charmed Ones. Baliel accidentally vanquished Asmodeus with a fireball. *'Molecular Combustion:' Piper tried to blow up Takar, but he dodged her power. She later blew up a fireball and Baliel. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by Takar, Xar and the Triad. *'Temporal Stasis:' Used by Coop to freeze Phoebe and by Candor to freeze everyone in the Manor except Christy. *'Suggestion:' Used by Coop on Phoebe after freezing her. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Coop to move a chair. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige. *'Beaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Coop. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper, trying to freeze the Triad. It slowed them down instead, because they were too powerful. *'Adjusting:' Used by Asmodeus and Baliel to fight through Piper's freeze. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb Asmodeus in front of Baliel's fireball. Artifacts *'Athame:' A double edged ceremonial knife. *'Book of Shadows:' The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. *'Crystals:' Xar used Crystals to set up a Crystal Cage to trap Christy. *'Scrying Crystal:' A magical pendant used for Scrying. Paige wanted to scry for Christy, but Billie's spell brought Christy back before the crystal found her. *'Modern Scrying System:' Billie used her updated scrying system to scry for the Triad. *'Wuvey:' Wyatt's teddy bear. *'Cupid Ring:' Cupids use a Cupid ring to guide their charges and are granted additional powers. Notes and Trivia * The WB used the promo title A Charmed Wedding. *It is confirmed for the first time that Christy is actually working with the Triad. This adds her to a long line of evil blondes the Charmed Ones have faced over the years, including Hecate, Julie and the Stillman Sisters. *Paige is the last Charmed One to be married. This means that the sisters were all married according to age: Prue was first in Bride and Gloom, then Piper and Leo in Just Harried, followed by Phoebe in Marry-Go-Round, and Rewitched. Phoebe, however, will remarry for the third and final time in Forever Charmed. **Paige wears a wedding dress for the second time. She already wore one in House Call, glamouring into Glen's bride, Jessica. *The Elders send a Cupid to help Phoebe in finding love. Another Cupid was previously seen in "Heartbreak City". Curiously, Phoebe fell for both of them. *When Paige tells Henry that she's going up against the Triad, Henry insists that he goes as well to help them. The scene is very similar to the one in "Deja Vu All Over Again" where Andy insists that he goes with Prue and her sisters to defeat Inspector Rodriguez. *This episode proves that Piper's powers have advanced since she got them, with her Molecular Combustion power, she was able to blow up a Triad member with three tries, and with her Molecular Immobilization she was able to temporarily freeze two triad members, who were upper-level demons. *An episode still of Paige and Henry kissing on their wedding appeared in fictional magazine in Czech TV series Ordinace v růžové zahradě 2. One of the main characters pointed to Henry and said that it's his brother. *Both Piper and Phoebe bump into their future husbands before actually meeting them. Piper bumps into Leo in flashbacks in "Pre-Witched" and Phoebe bumps into Coop in this episode. *Like Cole, Coop's first admiring comment about Phoebe concerns her calf, or at least leg. *Asmodeus is vanquished when Paige orbs him in front of a fireball while frozen. This is similar to how Prue moved a frozen Rex Buckland to be mauled by Hannah Webster in "Wicca Envy" and how she moved The Collectors to vanquish each other in "They're Everywhere". *Coop's comment "Love is having to say you're sorry" is the same as Phoebe's comment to Kevin at the end of "Heartbreak City ", which is the first time she met a cupid. Cultural References *The title is a reference to the 1993 comedy film "Dazed and Confused". Glitches * When one of the Triad freezes the room to talk to Christy, Piper's face is different from when it unfreezes to when it was first frozen. During the scene, Paige can be seen moving in the background. * The pentagrams on the robes worn by Candor changes, at first it is pointing down and then points up in the last scene. Gallery Episode Stills 8x16-promo01.jpg 8x16-promo03.jpg 8x16-promo04.jpg 8x16-promo05.jpg 8x16-promo06.jpg 8x16-promo07.jpg 8x16-promo08.jpg Character Promos Victorwebster-coop2.jpg 816j.jpg 816d.jpg Phoebe and wuvey.jpg 8010x11.jpg 8016x10.jpg 8010x12.jpg Christy 8x16 2.png Christy 8x16 3.png 36.jpg 37.jpg Behind the Scenes E&c BTS 006.jpg Seeingstars.jpg Wedding 8x16.png Wedding 8x16 2.png 06kb3.jpg Paige and Henry 8x16.png Paige 8x16.png Paige 8x16 2.png Henry 8x16.png Henry and Wyatt 8x16.png 8010x13.jpg Billie and Christy 8x16.png Billie, Christy and Chris 8x16.png Guests 8x16.png International Titles *'French:' La bague au doigt (The Ring to the Finger) *'Czech:' Zasnoubeni a zmateni (Engaged and Confused) *'Slovak:' Útrapy zo zásnub (Hardships of Engagement) *'Serbian:' Vereni i zbunjeni *'Spanish (Spain):' Prometida y confusa (Engaged and confused) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Comprometida y confundida (Engaged and Confound) *'Italian:' Fidazati e confusi (Engaged and confused) *'German:' Verliebt, Verlobt, Verwirrt (In Love, Engaged, Confused) Category:Episodes Category:Season 8